


There is pretty things in DarkTown

by BonnyWrites



Series: Garyon Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, My Canon, around act 1, male hawke - Freeform, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke finds himself visiting Anders late night.<br/>Timeline: ACT 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is pretty things in DarkTown

**Author's Note:**

> Garyon Hawke - mage, romanced Anders, sided with the mages. Diplomatic/Sarcastic  
> Works in this series are stories of Garyon or Garyon and Anders and they reflect a bit the game plot, but more how it all happened in my mind.

Garyon walked along the dusty roads of Lowtown. it was early night and he had had enough of Uncle Gamlen for this night. They had found the will and despite what it had revealed that man was constantly complaining about how big burden his sister’s family was. It annoyed Garyon, uncle Gamlen annoyed him, a lot. Only out of appreciation towards her mother, Garyon didn’t cast few handy spells on Gamlen every time they got into a fight or argued. 

And that wasn’t the only reason, his brother, always telling him that he made the wrong decisions,always blaming him for being at the center of everything and how he did badly at this and that and Garyon knew him well enough to feel that Carver still blamed him for Bethany’s death. He just had to get out. 

Unnoticed his legs had walked him to Darktown and in the next moment he found himself standing outside of Anders’s clinic. The lantern was lit, so Anders was there. Garyon bit his lip, hesitating a little. What would the healer think of such a late visit? 

Before Garyon had time to gather his courage or think more about the matter, the door opened and Anders almost bumped into him.”Hawke?”he said surprised.”What are you doing here at this hour?” Anders looked at him , waiting for an answer. 

Garyon blushed as he had done something bad. “Umh…well I just had to check how lovely Darktown was at night.”he quipped. Anders raised his eyebrows at him:”Well obviously you have been mislead, there’s nothing pretty here.”he grinned and walked to lit off the lantern. 

Yes there is. Garyon thought .There are pretty things here, you are one of them, his thoughts just circled around like always when he was near the blond mage. “Well…do you want to come in or?” Anders’s ask shaked Garyon from his thoughts and he blinked. “Sure…if it isn’t too late?”

Anders guided him to the door and locked it after they were in. “I am not taking risk of letting you walk home at this hour, you know streets are full of people with not so good intentions” Anders said turned onto him. Garyon saw the worry on his eyes. “You know me, nothing refreshes like a quick fight.” Garyon said and the other mage’s face darkened. 

"Please, Hawke. I’m a healer not a miracle maker."he just said shortly. Garyon felt bad of his words. but he was like that, resorting to jokes whenever he felt insecure. "Okay then, but I am not letting you walk me home and then back here alone. so what are we going to do then?" he asked. He worried about the blond mage as much as he worried over him. Anders furrowed his eyebrows, crossed his arms to think. 

"You’ll have to stay the night then."he said hesitantly voice a bit shaky and Garyon wondered why. "Are you sure?" Garyon had to make sure."I can try my luck with the streets too?" he tried one more time but Anders shook his head. "No, it’s okay.you can stay." 

—

"So this farmer had his crop all mashed up and he wanted me to help him, by replanting everything, but I cheated and used magic, and when my father found out he was furious and I had to plant everything again, without spells."Garyon laughed to Anders and the mage laughed with him, "What was you father like?" Anders asked suddenly. "He was full of jokes, you could never have a straight answer from him. Mother says I take on him, a lot." 

"You were lucky to have a family."Anders said a bit sadly. "I was dragged to the circle at the age of 12 and I never saw my parents after that." Garyon glanced Anders, the blond healer was easily read by the feelings on his face and now he seemed sad and anxious. Garyon felt instant need to pull him close for a hug. "I am sorry" he said and meant it. Anders flashed him something that could have been a smile. He got up and tossed Garyon a blanket."Maybe better if we got to bed now. I’ve had a long day and you should rest too."he yawned a bit. Anders made a tiny look, that was maybe a smile,or something really close to it. Either way it made Garyon’s insides feel like warm."Good night then." 

—

Garyon tossed from side to side, he couldn’t sleep. He heard Anders steady, calm breathing from another cot. Garyon sighed. All he could think was Anders, how his hands moved when he talked or healed, how his eyes got wrinkles in the corners when he worried and especially when he smiled, how he scrunched his eyeybrows together and arched them depending of his mood. Another sigh. He knew himself well enough to know that he was falling for the blond mage. Yet another sigh. And he didn’t even know if Anders cared for him more than friends usually do. From the few flirts they’ve had, he couldn’t tell.Last sigh.

"No…Please..No..:" Anders screams woke Garyon up from his thoughts. He looked at the mage, who was tossing around, yelling something and clearly having a nightmare. Garyon got up and went beside the mage’s cot. Unknowing what to do he just took Anders’s, hand in his own. "Shhh…it’s okay…it was just a dream."repeating those few short sentences and holding Anders’s hand he slowly and gently managed to wake up the blonde. "Wait , What ,Who? …"Anders got up to his arms."Oh..Hawke…you’re here?"he muttered then embarrassed. 

"Of course, you wanted me to stay so I don’t get mugged."he said,"I am glad you are wake now." he continued still holding Anders’s hand. "I am sorry that you had to see this."Anders said shortly looking at the floor.

"Andraste’s ass Anders, don’t be sorry. I am glad if I helped but really it was nothing, nothing to worry. "he continued, trying to catch the other mage’s eyes. 

"It did help.thank you" Anders sighed and relaxed a bit. "Can I ask you something?" he then asked hesitatingly.

"Anything" Garyon said,which had Anders to raise his eyebrow a little. "Can you sleep next to me, just for a moment?" he said and looked shyly at Garyon .Garyon nodded, there was a lump in his throat all of a sudden, and he felt like he blushed also, Thank the Maker, it was so dark in the clinic.

The rest of the night went peacefully, Garyon holding Anders’s hand and nightmares stayed away. Garyon woke up first, he found himself staring straight to Anders wonderful and perfect nose when he opened his eyes. Just a little move forward and he could kiss it but instead of kissing, he sighed.His hand moved on it’s own to put a few strands that were fallen to Anders’s forehead behind his ear. 

The blonde mage looked calm, peaceful. Garyon could have stared him like this forever, but maybe it was best to get up. Slowly, reluctantly,he got up and sat on the bedside, preparing himself to leave. Suddenly Anders touched lightly his hand, taking it in his own. “Thank you, Hawke” he said shortly and sliding his thumb along his hand. Garyon turned around, just to face a pair of golden eyes and smily face. “It was my pleasure really” he said and flashed back a smile he hoped would definitely stir things between them, at least to some direction.


End file.
